


I came for the dress

by justholdinghands



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When David receives this picture on his phone, he can't help it. He has to fly across the world right away and see her in person wearing this dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I came for the dress

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand heart-emojis to @somekindofseizure for her amazing job at beta-ing this fic. Thank you for you patience and thank you for pushing me to write more filth!

_Somewhere in 2012_

A week ago, his phone vibrated during an important interview and he made the mistake of glancing at it. He had to stop and force himself to breathe.  Her message said “Gonna wear tomorrow night for a charity dinner. You like it?” and she was… Well, he couldn’t find the words to describe how beautiful she was in  the  picture. Her hair and makeup weren’t done yet, which she knows is the is the way he loves her best.  . He’d trade  all her night gowns and party dresses  to get her in one of his own shirts and white cotton panties. All the dresses but this one.

As soon as he was done admiring  her gorgeous face, his eyes went  immediately to her gorgeous cleavage. Her breasts were firm and round above her black low cut dress. He remembered how soft they always felt in his palms, how good they tasted on his tongue, how smooth they were  pressed against his chest. It  had been a month since he’d felt them -  too long.

But it wasn’t just her face and her cleavage. Of course he missed her in a physical way, but everything  in the   picture reminded him how much he loved  her. She was smiling softly, just the way she did when he would wake her up in the morning with a kiss on the lips. Her cheeks were flushed, probably because she’d just taken a hot shower.  It made him think  about how warm she was when she moaned his name from beneath him last time he saw her. He could also see this little spot, just between her neck and her collarbone, the one that  made her shiver and whimper every time he licked it.

He felt like he didn’t have a choice. She was too gorgeous, too breathtaking and he so badly wanted to see her.  So  an hour later, he bought a last minute flight ticket for London and saved the picture  in his Dropbox. Just in case he couldn’t restrain his arousal until he was actually ripping her dress.

When he arrives in front of the fancy restaurant wearing a black Hugo Boss suit, he spots her immediately. Luckily, she hasn’t changed her mind about the dress. She’s even more stunning in it in person. He thinks about walking straight towards her but she’s speaking with a bunch of strangers and he doesn’t want to disturb them. He knows how important these charity events are for her and he’s suddenly afraid that his presence might embarrass or annoy her. So he waits and tries to stay out of her sight.

Sipping at his glass of champagne, he finds a spot behind a green plant from which to  observe her. She seems really comfortable talking to these people she barely knows, laughing at their jokes, clinking her water glass with their wine. How can she do it all the time, he wonders. He loves her energy. She’s always up for everything, she cares about others and she has this aura that makes you immediately comfortable in her presence. This is what attracted him to her in the first place. She was easy to talk to and he quickly confided to her, like he’d do with his best friend. His feelings for her might have evolved over time, but at the heart of it, that’s what she still was - his best friend, his confidant.

From where he stands, he can see every man in the room  staring at her decolleté. Who can blame them? She’s stunning. Years ago, he would have started a scandal, maybe a fight. He used to be very jealous, even territorial with her. She hated his ostentatious possessiveness. But actually, he just wanted to protect her from the others and from herself. From her self-destructive tendencies.  Today, he doesn’t have to be jealous anymore. This woman is his and takes comfort knowing he’s the only one she’s allowed to touch.

He waits for the perfect moment when she’s not surrounded by dozens of people, and then heads in her direction. He gulps his last sip of champagne and takes another glass from a waitress tray. As he approaches, her eyes finally catch his and they widen with surprise. It’s weird how he always gets nervous when he sees her for the first time after a long period of absence. His hands are sweating and his heart beating so fast he’s almost short of breath. . He can read all her feelings right on her face, from shock to happiness, passing quickly through anxiety and wonder. Eventually, she raises a single brow and smirks, welcoming his seemingly innocent bear hug.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” she whispers in his ear between gritted teeth so as not to betray her cool exterior.

“I had to see for myself that you hadn’t photoshopped the twins.” He pauses for a second and tightens his embrace. “And now I can see and feel that you didn’t. You look gorgeous, babe.”

He barely has the time to notice the light,delicate scent of jasmine and lilac on her neck before she gently pushes him back, ending the hug with a soft kiss on the cheek. There’s so many things he’d like to say to her right now. He has missed her so much during the last month. He missed her smell, her voice, her skin, her moans. The way she supports him in everything he does. The way she laughs at his jokes, even when he knows they’re not funny. He even missed the little things of the everyday life. Like  watching her cook inedible things and calling for a pizza delivery right after. He’ll never tire of observing her little night routine before she comes to bed. His bedroom has felt desperately empty without her little snore in the early morning. He’d love to tell her all of that, but they are in the middle of a crowded event.

“So, you came all this  way just for my tits?” she whispers, making sure no one can hear.

“I came for the dress. And for a good cause, whatever it is. But mostly for the dress.”

He’s about to take her hand and try to drag her somewhere else where they might have more privacy, but the dinner starts and everyone takes their seats. By the time he RSVP'ed to the party, her table had been filled. They find themselves two tables away from each other and he throws her a pouty look, disappointed and frustrated to be so far away after traveling across the world to see her. He’s sitting between two beautiful ladies but he barely notices them, too busy watching Gillian’s every move. A handsome guy at her right keeps talking to her while staring down the front of her dress. Hey, eyes up motherfucker! She’s taken, he thinks. David tries to catch her gaze, in vain. If she notices the leering, she’s not letting on. She seems to be too deeply focused on whatever she’s telling him. David is sure the guy doesn’t hear a single word coming from her mouth.

When the waiter brings the starters,  David seizes the opportunity to slip his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it under the table.

“The guy next to U keeps staring at your boobs – angry emoji”

He sees her excuse herself to search in her purse. She  smiles when she sees his text message. A few seconds later, his phone buzzes in  his lap.

“Jealous?”

“Nah. Can’t blame him. And I’m the one who will lick the fuck out of them tonight.” He knows the power this kind of talk has  on her. From his table, he can see her blush and he smirks. Pleased with himself, he takes his first bite of vegetables, but he can only taste her skin on his tongue. So soft and salty. He closes his eyes for a second, needing to calm down a little bit, but the vibration of his phone pulls him out of his thoughts.

“What else are you gonna do?”

She’s gazing at him, biting the side of her bottom lip and slightly taking off a part of her blush pink lipstick. When she takes a bite, her tongue lingers on the underside of the fork in a seductive way that goes right to his cock. He mouths a silent “ouch” and picks up his phone, blindly typing a text message while keeping his eyes locked with hers as long as possible.

“First of all, I’m gonna shake my head between your tits.” He sees her giggle, put her hand to her mouth and apologize with embarrassment to the poor, unsuspecting guests at her table. “And perhaps my head isn’t the only thing I’m gonna put between them.”

“Okay. Stop. I shouldn’t have asked. Everyone is looking at me now.”

“They are looking at you because you’re gorgeous. And because your nipples are hard. I want to feel them in my palms and on my tongue. I want to feel them on my chest while I finger your wet pussy.” He delightedly watches her squirm as she reads his words. Her breathing gets heavy and her chest raises more and more with every breath. He can see her cheeks flushing a deep shade of crimson. She bites her bottom lip to suppress a smile, or perhaps, he thinks hopefully, even a moan. He sees she’s already typing her response, but needs to add a little something first. “You wet for me, babe?”

“Stop. Please.”

“I can’t, babe. It’s not my fault.  I’m really hard right now, and I can’t think about anything but your pretty mouth sucking my dick. I want to fuck you hard and merciless until you can’t see straight.” He’s not lying and he has proof. Maybe before he was teasing her but the joke’s on him. With every word he types, the images flash in his mind and now his erection is becoming painful in his boxers; luckily, the tablecloth is long enough to hide his crotch. He doesn’t care. He’s having too much fun watching her get nervous. She fidgets with her hair, stretches her back, rubs her neck and looks around every which way, making sure no one is paying attention. After a few seconds and a last secretive bite of her meal, she takes her phone back in her hands.

“Bathroom. Now.”

His heart leaps. He knows how wild and feral she can be, and it’s been awhile since they had sex in a public place. He remembers when she tugged  his hand to drag him onto the back seat of a limo. It was ages ago; she was young and he was drunk. It was quick. He’d watched her spill the champagne on his cock and lick every single droplets of it and finally let her ride him on the leather seat until they came hard together. It also happened last year, at a wrap party for Californication;he still wonders if Tom Kapinos knows they fucked in the backseat of his car.

But those were illicit situations when they didn’t exactly belong to each other. The backseat of someone else’s car was all they had. They could enjoy their dinner and go back to her house. He’d like to take his time and take off her dress slowly. Run his tongue all over her body while she’s comfortably laid on her bed. Taking their time is something they will have to learn if they want to be a real couple, he thinks. But for the moment, it seems like he’s pushed her too far for that. She’s walking towards the bathroom, her thighs pressed against one another, probably to release the pressure he’s built in her clit, he imagines.

He clears his throat and excuses himself before joining her in the bathroom. It’s cold but fancy. The taps are golden and the light really soft. He can smell the slight scent of deodorizer, but as much as he walks in, he’s enveloped by her own perfume.

“They were about to serve the dessert,” he says, locking the door behind him.

“Yes, and apparently, mine came to me,” she teases, scanning his body from head to toe. She’s leaning on the wall, next to the sinks, her legs crossed at her ankles, her back arched, raising her  breasts in offer to him. She licks her lips and smiles as he approaches her. His eyes are locked right where she seems to want them, on her tits . She starts to remove one sleeve from her shoulder, but he stops her, his mouth crushing  hers. He presses her against the wall, and she shivers at the cool sensation of the tile on her bare back  She spreads her legs and leans her pelvis against his, looking for the contact of his erection on her clit. She moans in his mouth when she finds him and starts to rock into him through the fabric of their clothes. With her fingers running through his hair and her tongue slowly caressing his mouth, he could easily get emotional if she wasn’t working on his fly to free him from his pants. Once again, he thinks about slowing her down and taking his time. But then again, they’ll have the whole rest of the evening to take their time, he hopes.

“I missed you,” he manages to say just before she slips her hand inside his pants and takes his cock out.

“I thought you came for the dress, not me.”

He knows talking like this makes it easier for her.  It has always been more complicated for her to express her feelings. He doesn’t want to push her; he just hopes one day, she’ll tell him what she feels for him. He’ll be there whenever she’s  ready, but for now, she’s ready for something else. And he’s here for that too. Her mouth returns to his, her hand stroking his cock gently. He groans in her mouth when her fingers squeeze the head.

“In a couple minutes, I think I’m going to be coming for both of you.” he teases.

“I hope it’ll be in more than a couple minutes!” she chuckles.

His lips travel from her mouth to her earlobe and he bites it a little bit. The scent of her perfume settled in her neck fills his nostrils and he bends down to taste it. Jasmin, rose and her very own fragrance melt on his tongue and he feels himself getting harder in her palm. His tongue runs along her collarbone, tasting the droplet of sweat that has gathered there. He raises his gaze to look into her eyes with a smirk before he buries his head in her breasts  as promised. He’s now deep inside the cleavage that convinced him to buy a plane ticket last minute and fly across the world. He takes a few seconds to admire her breasts; just as he remembered - round, firm and goosebumped. He fantasizes about sliding his cock in the thin space between them.

“David,” she sighs to hurry him along, and in a second, he takes a full bite of her flesh. She suppresses a scream and arches her back to give him more of herself. His nose his buried in the swell of her chest and filling with the scent of her skin. He pushes her breasts together, hungrily squeezing them to his face and starts to lap at her.

The movement of her hand on his cock tells him she needs more. She is squeezing him at the base, pulling up harder and harder. Her thumb wipes the slick liquid from the head of his dick, using it to lubricate his member in her hand.

“Dave,” she whispers again. She gently pushes him away, removing his mouth from hers, but keeping his cock in her hand.

“So beautiful…” he says, realizing only afterward  that he’s actually said it out loud. He witnesses a little spark in her eyes, and a soft smile on her face. He’s afraid she’ll get emotional for a second, but she sobers up quickly.

“Take off your jacket,” she orders and he obeys, maneuvering awkwardly so as not to disturb  her grip on his dick. “Your shirt too.” He reads the lust in her eyes. Her pupils are dilated and colored a darker shade of blue. It used to seem odd, but he has  always succeeded in reading her mind by  the color of her eyes. Sky blue means she’s in a good mood, ready to laugh and tease. Cobalt means she’s angry and he’d better leave her alone until they lighten. Right now, she throws him a Prussian blue gaze. Prussian blue is feral Gillian. Secretly, his favorite Gillian. The one who once tied him up to  the radiator to ride him raw all night. The one who shamelessly screams “harder, you pussy!” when he’s already fucking her full speed. The one who wakes him up in the morning with the head of his cock at the back of her mouth.

And  when his shirt joins his jacket on the floor, feral Gillian kneels before him, pulls his pants and boxers and drops them to his ankles. He grunts in anticipation and closes his eyes, wanting to focus on the sensation. She lets his cock rest on his belly and runs her tongue on his length, from his balls to his head, where she finally wraps her lips around him.

“Oh, fuck!” he whispers, and leans his hands on the wall in front of him as his knees become weak. This brings his hips  forward and his cock pushes deeper inside her mouth. He worries for a second that he might have hurt her, but she hums her approval and sucks even harder.  She lingers at the tip of his cock and swirls her tongue to collect  the liquid it produces. She uses one hand to squeeze his balls and the other one to stroke his base, harder and faster each time. He can feel his climax building as his testicles tighten, and as much as he’d love let go and come in her mouth, that’s not what he had planned.

“Gillian,” he growls, trying to sound  like he wants her to stop, but the way he thrusts in her mouth shows her otherwise. “Babe, stop,” he tries again, but she shakes her head, with the head of his cock brushing her throat.

At least he tried to warn  her and at this point, even if she’d let go of him, he’d probably be gone in two or three thrusts. He keeps leaning on the wall with one hand, but reaches one long arm down  to cup her breast. His fingers slip under the material of her dress as he squeezes her nipple hard between his middle and forefinger. The harder she sucks, the harder he pulls on her nipple, perfectly measuring each dose of pain with pleasure

She runs her lips and tongue slowly to his head and sucks hard on it, until she hears him groan, and she repeats it over and over until his hand leaves the wall to pull her hair into a ponytail. He just barely manages to stop himself from thrusting hard into her mouth.

“Fuck, Gilly! I’m gonna… come, babe!” he warns her one last time before spilling his semen in several strong spurts. His hand tightens around her breast, squeezing it firmer with every shock of his orgasm and finally eases  to caress it gently after his release. “Oh my god!” he sighs, leaning back on the door frame of the stall to recover his strength.

She gets back on her feet and lets a giggle escape. He knows he looks ridiculously happy with his soft cock hanging and his pants at his feet. His breathing is heavy and the act of putting his pants on is to be too difficult for now, so he just stays there, watching her walk to the sink. She bends down to splash her face with cool water and washes her mouth. He makes a huge effort to peel himself from the wall and rolls up his pants to close the space between the two of them.

Her face is still over the sink when he surprises her from behind, his hands on the side of her butt. He feels her shiver and jumps a little bit at the sensation of his warm hands, so he tightened his grip to stand her still.

“Stay there.” he says.

She catches his reflection in the mirror as his hands travel inside her dress. The black silk brushes the back of his hands and slides slowly along her thighs, leaving goosebumps on her soft skin. He runs his fingers along the insides of her thighs, spreading them apart.

“David, we should go back… I can wait…” But she’s interrupted by his fingers slipping inside the lace of her panties.

“No babe, I don’t think you can,” he says, looking into her eyes in the reflection. Within a few strokes his hand is already soaked with her juices. “I can’t leave you hanging like that.”

“See what you’re doing to me,” she whispers and grips at the sink as he kneels behind her and lifts her dress to allow his head between her legs. He sits on the floor, sliding through her legs and turning around to face her pussy. He breathes the heavy scent of her arousal through her panties, and pulls them down her legs. His tongue finds her throbbing,swollen clit in a heartbeat.

“Oh god!” She lowers her pelvis to increase the pressure of his mouth on her, and leans her weight on the sink.

He laps at her juices, running his tongue from her entrance to her clit, teasing her labia on his way. When he inserts one finger inside her, he already feels her clench her muscles around him. He enters a second finger, eliciting a loud moan, and presses the tip of his tongue hard against her clit.

“Oh, fuck! Don’t stop!” she begs as she starts to grind into his mouth.

The room is filled with the wet noise of his fingers thrusting inside her, her soft moaning and his loud breathing. He speeds his fingers up. All the muscles of his arm are contracted and he knows he’ll be sore tomorrow, but she’s worth every bit of  pain. He flicks his tongue on her swollen bundle of nerves as his other hand wraps around her ass to squeeze the flesh of her cheek, knowing it’ll probably leave bruises long after he’s be gone. A way for him to mark her as his own, a way to remind her that she belongs to someone again.

With his nose buried against her pubic bone, his nostrils filled with her musky scent and his chin soaked with her juices, he fingers her hard until he feels her muscle clench again, powerfully this time. He feels himself getting hard again, and fights to urge to withdraw one hand and stroke himself. But as if she’d heard his struggle, she pulls at his hair with strength.

“David!” she screams. “I need you. Inside me. Now.”

A heavy growl escapes his throat, and her words make his cock twitch. In no time, he withdraws his tongue and fingers, allowing her to catch her breath. With a last kiss on the inside of her thigh, he stands and looks at her red face in the mirror.

“Please,” she urges him again.

He smiles and watches her clench her fists as he lifts her dress above her ass. With a few strokes of the hand on his dick, he’s rock hard again and runs his length on the soft fabric of her dress. Careful not to leave any suspect stain, he slides the tip of his member along the crack of her butt and she bends down to allow him to position himself at her entrance.

“You miss my dick, babe?” he teases, brushing her soaked folds against his shaft. He watches her biting her bottom lip. “Tell me how much you missed it.”

“I missed your dick, David. Now, keep your promise and fuck me until I can’t see straight!” She can’t  control the sound of her voice anymore, and if the music wasn’t so loud on the other side of the door, he’s sure a bunch of guests would have heard her.

“Fuck, I missed your pussy…” he says to himself as he pushes slowly inside her. She gasps and closes her eyes, lowering her head between her shoulders. “So tight,” he whispers.

When he’s fully inside her, he knows he won’t last long. His previous orgasm was really strong and watching themselves have sex in a mirror like this is a huge turn on. But the way her muscles swell around him, he knows she’s already on the edge. He makes a ball with the skirt of her dress and holds it tight is his fists like the reins of a horse, to pull her pelvis towards him. He starts thrusting hard inside her, their flesh slamming against each other. He pulls so hard on her dress that one of her breasts comes out and he can see it jiggling in the mirror.

“Harder,” she sighs, and her other breast comes out of her dress as he speeds up. “Yeah, just like that. Fuck, don’t stop!”

He groans and frees his right hand. When he catches her gaze, he smiles and raises a threatening hand. She gasps in anticipation, and suppresses a loud scream when it lands hard on her ass.

“Oh shit! Do that again! Slap my fucking ass, David!”

He feels like he could come just hearing her say it, but it’s not the time to stop or take a break, so he obeys with delight, watching her face distort with pleasure and pain when his palm slams against on her cheek.

“You’re gonna come, baby. I can feel it!” he grunts as her inner muscles grip at his cock.

“Yeah,” she sighs.

“Come for me, baby.” His hand finishes marking her red butt with a third and last hard spank, and it’s enough to make her come around him. “Oh fuck! You’re coming so hard!” he growls, and pushes harder and faster into her inner swell until he finds his own release, for the second time tonight.

He releases her dress, letting it fall around where they’re joined, and waits for her to stop milking his orgasm to pull away from her.

They’ve been in this bathroom at least thirty minutes. Her hair is messy, her face sweaty and her dress a bit torn at her cleavage, probably from when he was tugging back on the material earlier. . No one will ever believe she just went in there to powder her nose. And he doesn’t look any better. He knows when he puts his shirt and jacket on, they’ll be wrinkled and stained. He smells like sex and sweat. But they have no other choice than to go back to their table and behave like good little guests.

She leaves first after cleaning herself up, and he  he gets dressed and washes his face. By the time he joins his table, she’s already eating her dessert in silence, pretending to listen to what the guy next to her is saying. He hopes he’s the only one who notices, but she looks exactly like someone who just had mindblowing sex. Giddy and amorphous. Flushed and clammy. Obviously happy.  They didn’t have much time to talk afterwards. But he knows she’s thinking about him right now. The slight satisfied smile on her face doesn’t lie.

He sits down and notices the notification on his phone.

“This is what I’m going to wear tonight.” He anxiously awaits the  few seconds for his phone to show  a picture of Gillian laying on her bed, completely naked. She’s on her side, her head resting on her elbow. She has her hand pressed between her thighs, closed enough to give him just a glimpse of her pubic hair. Her pink nipples are erect, facing the camera. He just takes a moment before he sucks in one breath and switches off his phone before anyone else can see the photo. He looks at her with his eyes wide, but she’s busy tapping on her phone and doesn’t catch his gaze. “I hope you’ll surprise me again by showing up at my door.”


End file.
